


Bo polityka to wredna suka jest

by Nichiko



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution, marvel 11052
Genre: A ja lubię tagi, Bo Marvel lubi podpuszczać, Double Drabble, Erik zaś ma problemy z sobą, Europa wschodnia wita, Gen, Genosha, One-Shot, Ziemia 11052, ale nie partyjniactwo, autorka nigdy nie przyzna że zrobiła z Erika Marksiste, filozofowanie, i ogółem to ma raka, polityka, przemoc, przemoc a tak na prawdę to tylko w tle, psychologizowanie, spiskowa teoria dziejów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cześć wszystkim!<br/>To mój debiut na AO3, mam nadzieję, że udany.<br/>Pisany z okazji tygodnia Ericka Lehnsherra na ffmervel.forumpolish.com<br/>Double Drabble.<br/>Chyba tyle? Zapraszam do czytania!</p><p>Ps. oceny mile widziane ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo polityka to wredna suka jest

Nigdy naprawdę nie chciał krzywdzić ludzi. Nie chciał zabijać w imię wyższości rasowej - wielu jego zwolenników miało to za pobudki, lecz on był ostatnim, któremu można coś takiego zarzucić. Przeżył Drugą Wojnę Światową i naprawdę nie miał ochoty jej powtarzać. Niestety polityka jest suką i bardzo lubi gryźć swoich wyznawców.   
Patrzył się więc na ludzi, którzy uciekali z jego wyspy marzeń, wyspy która miała być ich bastionem, kiedy by tego potrzebowali i ich domem, kiedy tego chcieli. Okazała się ich przerażać - najwyraźniej siły porządkowe i zbrojenie się było dla nich bardziej przerażające niż otwarte, powszechne dręczenie. Magneto niczego nie rozumiał.   
  
Charles powiedziałby, że rozumie, a winą obarczył przemoc. Jednak Charles nie widział, że przemoc zawsze czaiła się w kuluarach najbardziej pokojowych społeczeństw. Charles był pragnącym pokoju idealistą, Eric wierzył w nieustanną walkę klas. I rewolucję, jedyną drogę do zmiany. Przecież nikt daje wolności tym, którzy o nią nie zawalczą. Nigdy.  
Dlatego teraz musiał odejść, by pokierować tymi, którzy nie mają odwagi walczyć o siebie. Skoro polityka i bycie dobrym politykiem nie działa należy zmienić strategię. Na razie trzeba znaleźć grupę, która będzie przygotowana. Prędzej czy później znajdą się masy zmęczone uciskiem. A wtedy wystarczy tylko chwilka. Wystarczy tylko mała iskra.


End file.
